


Violet

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Dresses, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou gets something special for Stanley’s birthday
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).

“I need your help with something.”

Garderobe looked up, smiling as she gestured for Lefou to come in. “Of course. What do you need help with?”

“It’s Stanley’s birthday in a few months…”

“You’re already planning for such a thing?” she asked in surprise.

“Mostly because I’m worried about getting the materials for the gift in time.”

Garderobe raised an eyebrow at that. “What are you planning to get them?” she asked. Her eyes widened when Lefou told her and she shook her head. “That won’t come cheap…” she warned.

“I know but I’ve had a lot of money saved up before any of this. I never had a reason to spend it before besides paying people off to make Gaston happy. This is something I would much rather spend my money on,” he said honestly. “Will you help me?”

Garderobe looked Lefou over. She couldn’t help but smile, finding nothing but honesty and love in what he wanted her to help him with. “I will help you,” she promised him, taking his hands into her own.

***

“Are we almost there?”

“Almost.”

“Now?”

“Almost.”

“Now?”

“I promise that I will take your scarf off of your eyes once we’re there and not before,” Lefou laughed, looking over his shoulder. Stanley was just behind him, holding his hand and letting him lead the way. Their scarf had been tied around their eyes, keeping them blinded.

Stanley made a show of pouting but they nodded their head. “You are such a tease, cher.”

“That’s why you love me.”

“Oui,” Stanley laughed, “I suppose that is why I love you. That and your beautiful face and sexy body,” they added with a purr.

“I’m not taking off the blindfold early just because you sweet talk me,” Lefou said. He laughed when he heard Stanley huff in annoyance. He led them down the hallway and into the empty ballroom. “Here. Almost there,” he said, turning to take both of Stanley’s hands as he walked backwards, leading them to the center of the room. “Are you ready to see your gift?”

“I feel like I’m going to burst, cher!” Stanley said.

“Okay…” Lefou let go of their hands and stepped behind them. Carefully he undid the knot behind their head, pulling the scarf off of them. “Open your eyes, mon cher et ma cherie,” he breathed.

Slowly Stanley opened their eyes. They gasped, hands coming up over their mouth. “...non…” they whispered, tears coming to their eyes and falling without any control.

“Oui,” Lefou said, smiling a little as he gestured to the gown on the mannequin. “Your maman helped with finding the materials and designing everything.”

They reached out a trembling hand, touching the soft material. The gown itself was gorgeous, a tight top with a large and flowing bottom piece the way they liked. The sleeves were long but had slits up the sides to show off their lean and strong arms.

And it was  _ purple; _ rich and deep and dark, purple. 

“How..?”

“I had money saved for it,” Lefou promised. “Do you like it?”

“...not even Belle has anything in purple,” Stanley tearfully said. They looked at Lefou, arms trembling as they pulled him into a tight hug. “Un imbécile! Je t'aime tellement. Pourquoi as-tu fait une telle chose juste pour moi?” they wept into his shoulder.

“Because I want you to know how much I love you,” Lefou gently explained. He laughed as Stanley started to kiss the side of his face over and over again, shaking his head as he wiped the tears from their face with his thumb. “So emotional over a simple dress,” he teased.

They laughed through their tears, holding Lefou close. “Only you would call a purple dress simple!” they chided.

“Happy birthday, my love.”

“Impossible man.”


End file.
